Ichirin no Hana
by whitewolf022
Summary: this is during the arrancar arc in the manga. there's not much of a summary here. sorry! ByaXOC; IchiXRuki


_**Ichirin no Hana**__** 3.08**_

* * *

"What're your names?" He demanded calmly. I frowned, keeping at his side, praying Hanataro was OK. "That haori. I suppose you are captain class?" He wondered, looking to his white haori. "I need not answer; for we have but one true form." Byakuya answered coldly.

"Your enemies." I finished, drawing Kuro Okami.

"Indeed." He mused.

"I also wish to ask you one thing. Is the one who fought with **that** you?" He wondered, glancing to Rukia's form. I elbowed him. "Don't call her that; you're family," I mumbled, glaring back at the Espada.

"It was not. However, I am about to deliver this finishing blow." He raised his blade.

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked coldly.

I readied my own sword.

"Something wrong; not coming to attack me, intruders?" He wondered. "I must inform you that if you're thinking of saving that downed Shinigami over there, all your efforts will be futile. Please stop." He informed.

"I don't comprehend. What d'you mean by 'futile'?" He began to fade.

"Byakuya." I looked at him.

"Help Rukia. I will handle this behemoth." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." I nodded, obeying his orders and rushing over to her side...

She mumbled as I kneeled beside her, placing my hands over her side.

"Relax, Rukia. Byakuya and I are here for back up." I replied softly, beginning to heal her.

A loud 'yank' sounded, making me look up. His blood flew.

"BYAKUYA, NO!" I shouted. His appearance faded until it was nothing but a sack covered with his haori. I sighed in relief, returning to healing her. _I'll yell at him later_, I mused.

"Abate, Brujeria." Zomari declared, releasing his zanpakuto. I looked in surprise as his body transformed. Soon he caught his foot.

"Byakuya!" I exclaimed, making to stand.

"Stay back." He commanded. I looked at him worriedly.

"Finish your job. Don't worry over me." He ordered.

I looked down, finishing.

He sliced his leg.

I winced. "How about we try this one instead?" Zomari wondered, aiming his Brujeria at Rukia. "**Kita**!" Byakuya shouted, rushing to defend us. "Hado 14: _**MAMORI-AKAI!!"**_ I shouted, shielding Rukia and myself.

He stopped where he was, his chest heaving in relief. I smiled, nodding."**Byakuya**, _**move**_!" I exclaimed. He dodged in time. "Hado 33: **SOKATSUI**!" I shouted, firing it at the Espada. He negated it, firing at my barrier. "**KITA**!" Byakuya declared; blood fell. I looked in fear at my savior...

"**Byakuya**!!" I shrieked. He winced, removing his blade from his ribs. "Is that the plan of your Brujeria, **bastard**? TO HAVE THE VICTIM **DIE** OF DESTROYING HIS OWN BODY?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs in fury.

"Right." He nodded.

I glared at him.

"**You're sick**." I growled.

"Sorry, Captain Kuchiki, Kita!" Hanataro exclaimed, coming forth from the side. "About time, Hanataro." I mumbled. "I see another irritation has arrived..." Zomari mused.

"Hanataro; step back with Kita." Byakuya ordered. "Yes, sir!" He nodded, coming into the barrier with us. "Idiot!" I conked him. "Ow; Kita, why'd you do that?!" He whined, getting hit in the nose.

"Moron! You had to come in at the middle of the fight! Honestly!" I growled.

He sliced through his arm.

"Byakuya." I whispered.

Hanataro put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him.

He smiled sadly.

"He'll make it. Don't worry, Kita. You should know him better than anyone, being his wife and his first seat." Hanataro tried to comfort me. I nodded, gripping his hand. "Thanks, Yamada." I smiled. The smell of his blood made my stomach knot as my heart seemed to want to fly from inside my throat as I watched him.

"There is one thing I have forgotten to tell you. Each one of my eyes can 'control' a separate target. You understood that rather fast, I see. A few minutes ago, I used two of these eyes to release 'amor'. In other words, other than your left hand, there is one other thing that I have gained control over."

I looked at her to find the same sun-like marking on her left temple.

And Hanataro was holding her...

Blood fell.

"HANATARO!" I exclaimed...

Byakuya raced at us.

"Byakuya!" I shouted, blocking Rukia.

He swiped me out of the way, placing me a distance away. "Byakuya." I looked up at him as his blood made my head spin.

I placed my palm over his heart, healing his left side.

He looked at me with slight surprise.

"Don't die. Please." I begged, kissing him. He held me, replying for what felt like an eternity before his mouth pulled away from mine.

"I promise." Byakuya vowed, returning to the fight.

I clung onto my zanpakuto, widening my eyes as he made her put her sword to her throat. Byakuya skidded to a halt.

"Each eye is only able to control a single target. However, if I control the head, my dominion spreads through the entire body. You have lost. Discard your sword, nameless captain." Zomari declared.

I watched in fear as he dropped his zanpakuto. Flashing towards them, I picked it up.

"NOW!" I shouted.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujo Koro." Byakuya declared.

The spell hit Rukia, trapping her by the waist into the six staff cannon.

"Kita," he spoke; I handed him Senbon Zakura.

"'Control'? Such a thing is meaningless in my presence. Bankai." He spoke frostily as Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi appeared.

I gripped my hilt.

"You ingrate; that's it?!" Zomari clapped his hands before his left pupil turned pitch black.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" I exclaimed, blinding him momentarily.

"You forget... **That he is not alone in this battle**." I used my Bankai, the snarling wolf baring her teeth.

I smiled.

"This is what we call 'futile'." Byakuya spoke.

"Curse you."

"Shut up, prick." I ordered.

"Gokei Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi."

"2nd Dance: Byaku-Yaiba Mau." I declared...

"Unforgivable." Zomari declared, gearing up for another attack.

"Bakudo 81: Danku." Byakuya murmured.

His spell met a strong barrier.

I looked at him.

"A barrier that provides complete protection from Hado moves 89 and below. After stopping Rukia's movements with Rikujo Koro, I determined that your abilities share many similarities with Kido. Seems as if I was not mistaken." Byakuya explained.

He swore loudly.

"Your irritation has narrowed your vision, tainting your reputation as the fastest Espada." He growled.

"Have mercy..."

_I don't really think that's in his vocabulary_, I mused silently.

"What do those eyes mean...? Are they saying you won't forgive me? That you're going to cut me down...?! That you're going to bring judgment upon me?!" His hand swiped his zanpakuto away from his neck.

Byakuya threw his left arm out as I made to step in; I obeyed him, keeping behind him.

"HOW CAN YOU STILL NOT UNDERSTAND THAT THESE VERY ACTIONS ARE THE EPITOME OF ARROGANCE!?" Zomari roared.

He glowered at him as if blaming him for putting me in danger.

"You soul reapers slay us as if it's just a matter of course! _**Who do you think you are? GODS?!**__"_ He roared again. "Under whose impression are you slaying us hollows?! Is it because we eat humans?! From whom did you receive the right to protect those humans, then?! Nay! You have received naught from noone! Concluding that we hollows are evil and slaying us is merely due to your conceit and your belief that justice lies in the palm of your hands!! You are all..." He stopped abruptly as Byakuya pierced him silently.

"When did I say 'as a soul reaper, I am slaying you'? The only reason I am slaying you, is because you had the audacity to raise your blade against my pride." He spoke coldly.

I felt a sweatdrop form on the side of my head.

_That is the lam__est__ thing I've ever heard him say,_ I thought disappointedly.

"Come out, Isane." He ordered.

I looked to find the 4th squad lieutenant.

"What are Captain Unohana's orders?" He asked.

"Sir. After sensing 7th Hanataro Yamada's injuries through his reiatsu, I was ordered to come to your aide." Isane reported.

"I see. Please take care of the rest." He nodded...

"Byakuya." Rukia declared soon.

I smiled.

"Silence. Didn't you hear Lieutenant Kotetsu's orders? Stop moving until she's finished." Byakuya scolded her.

I stood.

"Your haori." She mused.

"Inconsequential." He growled.

"You're wounded!" She exclaimed as she noticed the blood.

"**I said** it's inconsequential. Now lie down and wait until you're completely healed: for the true battle still lies ahead." He spoke.

I swiftly grabbed him by the scarf.

"Can I speak with you _**privately**_?" I growled, dragging him away...

"She's your sister for God's sake. Don't be so hard on her." I scolded him.

"Kita, you don't understand as well as I do about discipline." Byakuya shot back.

I glowered at him.

"Like hell I don't! You always gave me discipline back then before all this. And don't you dare come up with the sibling shit. I know what it means to be scolded by an older brother." I snapped.

The warm tears were ready to fall as I instantly remembered Kiba's face; gripping my arm, I leapt away...

He caught my wrist.

I looked at him, not struggling as he pulled me into his arms silently.

I cried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd feel that way about what I said to Rukia..." He apologized, rubbing my back.

I sniffed, looking up at him.

He stroked my face softly.

I smiled sadly, burying my face into his chest.

"I just hope Ichigo's OK." I murmured.

"Zaraki will make sure of that. He said he still wishes to fight with him." Byakuya assured me.

I chuckled, looking up at his dark grey eyes.

He smiled warmly, my favorite smile.

I sighed, resting my face into his chest...

Isane, Rukia, and Hanataro looked up as we returned.

"Where'd you go?" Hanataro wondered.

"Long story. So, does Ms Unohana need you still, Isane?" I asked, looking at the lieutenant.

"Not really. She didn't give me specific orders to go back."

"You can stay, then, if that is what you wish." Byakuya offered.

I raised a brow before nodding once.

"Thank you, Captain." Isane bowed.

I smiled.

"Hanataro and I can heal, too, but it wouldn't hurt to have a third hand." I shrugged...

He blocked my blade.

I leapt back, landing on my crouched legs. He placed his sword to the side. I used flash step, aiming my zanpakuto at his heart.

With a swift move, he caught me in an arm lock, his grip tight on my waist.

I looked in surprise as his hand gripped my sword-wielding hand.

"Damn you're good." I sighed as he let me go.

"Nice attempt. Your speed is nearly as fast as mine. But what were you trying to attempt to kill me with?" Byakuya asked.

"Your Senka." I replied.

He smiled slightly out of the corner of my eye, his arms releasing my waist. "You've definitely improved from when you first joined 6th squad." He mused, sheathing Senbon Zakura.

I blushed, jabbing his ribs.

"Stow it, Byakuya." I smirked playfully.

I looked to the distant land.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"I can't feel that Espada that Mayuri was fighting. He must've killed him by now." I mused wistfully.

"Two down, eight to go." He muttered.

"More like three. That third Espada that Zaraki's fighting has yet to fall, but he seems pretty beat up, otherwise." I corrected...

"Byakuya." I looked up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this... this whole place makes my skin crawl. I just want to go home." I told him.

He looked to the dunes.

"I know what you mean. But we are ordered to stay here. Kenpachi has already told Ichigo to not go back to Karakura. But you're right. Something new is in the air, and it's Aizen's next plan." He mused.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"He plans to destroy Karakura town." Byakuya answered gravely.

I looked in surprise, mirroring Rukia and Hanataro.

"But, Brother... What about Ichigo?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"I have already said it. Captain General Yamamoto has assigned us to be stationed in Las Noches in order to fight Aizen." Byakuya replied rather sharply.

I bit my lip, looking at my best friend.

She looked at me with fear and worry for our comrades.

I looked away, wincing as the winds blew at my face, the air tasting salty.

"Brother." I murmured...

He seemed bemused as I paced up and down the wall.

"What on earth are you thinking so hard about?" Byakuya wondered.

"Shush." I silenced him.

He frowned, obviously slightly offended.

"How the hell are we gonna do this...? I doubt frontal attacks would work... Damn it all. Ow. Now my head hurts." I winced, pausing in my pacing.

He shook his head.

I scowled, throwing his haori in his face.

"Payback."I smiled.

Byakuya sighed...

The winds blew.

I looked to the towering buildings known as Aizen's domain.

"What is it?" He came to my side quietly.

I held my hands.

"Isane. Head back and tell Ms. Unohana 'thank you'. Hanataro, go with her. We'll be fine, here." I instructed.

"But what're you planning to do, Kita?" Isane wondered.

I smiled.

"Rukia, are you ready?" I looked back at my friend. She stood.

"As always," Rukia smiled slightly.

I nodded.

With a swift headstart, I sped off into the dunes of the vast desert...

A swift pair of feet sounded before he was at my side.

I said nothing to acknowledge him.

"Why are you doing this? This is mutiny." He demanded tersely.

"I made a promise to protect those I would die for. I have no intention of breaking that promise anytime soon." I answered calmly.

"Kita, don't do this." He commanded.

I looked to see raw fear dancing in his grey eyes.

"Why not?" I asked, looking ahead.

"I won't let you die. I don't remember how many times I said that and yet you still act like the reckless girl I met all those years ago. Kita, please listen to me and don't do this." He pleaded.

I looked down, taking his hand absently.

"If you're so bent on protecting me, screw the law and come with us." I looked at him.

Byakuya looked at me incredulously.

I smiled.

"Please. I'm begging, Byakuya." I murmured.

He squeezed my hand.

"I will never forgive myself for this. Fine." Byakuya grumbled, agreeing with a nod.

I smiled, still holding onto his hand.

"Kita, does Kisuke know about us going back?" Rukia asked.

"No, but neither does Ichigo. I'm just praying Yoruichi has him open the Garganta." I replied.

"You're only making this up as you go, right?" She wondered flatly. I flushed. Both siblings sighed. "Cut me some slack! I'm only a first seat!" I barked."I'll never understand why you fell for her, brother." She muttered. "Shut up!" I flushed again. Byakuya sweatdropped...

"Welcome back, everyone...!" He trailed off as we skidded into the training grounds.

"Where's everyone else?" Kisuke wondered.

"Long story, short: we've got trouble." I panted, gripping my legs. We entered the Shoten to discuss the matter...

I drank my tea thirstily.

"Already, huh?" Yoruichi guessed.

"Yeah. Sad enough. But he's got Orihime still, and everyone else besides us are still in Las Noches." I replied.

"Not to mention Ichigo, that pig-headed fool, is still over there, fighting the Espada with Renji, Chad and Uryuu." Rukia added grimly.

"Along with Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Kotetsu, Captain Zaraki, Captain Mayuri and Lieutenant Nemu." Byakuya and I finished in chorus.

"So the Soul Society did indeed intervene... What d'you make of it, Kisuke?" Yoruichi pondered, looking to the former 12th squad captain.

"Even with Aizen making an ambush with Tosen and Gin, we have to still remain calm about this and try not to panic."

"Screw that! This is Karakura that's gonna be under attack, not the Soul Society!" I barked.

"We know that. The better question is how to approach this." Kisuke shot back calmly.

I calmed, pondering.

"What about asking Yamamoto for reinforcements?" Rukia wondered.

"Not a chance. He was still cross about sending four captains and four officers around captain class into Las Noches." Byakuya countered wisely, sipping his tea.

I frowned.

_**So **__not helping, Byakuya-sama_, I thought scathingly.

"There blows that plan." I muttered...

He leaned against the doorway as I got ready for bed.

"Do you still plan on staying here?" He asked. I spat out the mouthwash. "Hell yeah. If Ichigo can't protect it, we will." I replied, spitting out the sting of the toothpaste and turning the water off. I looked at my reflection and brushed my bangs from my face, moving them to the side. "You still look beautiful with your bangs, y'know." He mused. I blushed, deciding against temptation to splash him.

"Shut up." I mumbled, walking past him to the spare room Yoruichi lent us. He sounded like he was smiling as I flopped onto the large futon.

"I'm tired." I yawned.

"Who wouldn't be?" He wondered, his feet bringing him closer to the futon.

I turned over to lie on my back as he fixed the blankets, lying down beside me.

He turned the lamp off, leaving us in near complete darkness.

I shuddered as I imagined seeing Grimmjow and Noitora leering down on me, sadistic grins on their mask-like faces.

I shivered involuntarily.

"Kita." He nudged me.

I sat upright in the blankets, sweat dampening my clothes as they pasted themselves onto my body.

I gasped.

"Kita." He sat up as well, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

I coughed, my voice breaking as sobs shook me. I cried my lungs out. He held me, comforting me until the hiccups evaporated completely. I gasped again, feeling like I was breathing fresh air for the first time ever, his voice seeming to make my ears pound, his voice growing louder over my own heart beating like crazy. Byakuya held me in his arms the whole night, afraid to let me go incase I went into another sobbing binge.

I finally calmed down, looking to find his face as pale as the moon, his dark eyes seeming darker due to worry.

I rested my head in his heart.

"W-what happened?" I asked hoarsely.

"I don't know. You began sobbing about Ichigo and Rukia and me." He answered, still shaken.

I coughed lightly, feeling him stroke my hair.

"I'm sorry. Byakuya, I'm so sorry I worried you." I apologized.

"It's alright. You must've been overly exhausted from the journey and the fight." He sympathized, rubbing my back as I cried silently. I must've looked like some child who couldn't do anything for herself right now.

"To be honest, you even had **me** scared." He muttered.

I choked out a laugh.

He kept rubbing my shoulders, comforting me into a dreamless sleep soon. I fell into unconsciousness...

The battle came faster than we'd expected.

_Let all hell break loose_, I thought...

"What? But Byakuya!" I grabbed his sleeve.

"I gave you orders. Now go." He ordered.

I looked at him worriedly before rushing off with Rukia...

He tried piercing her.

I dove in, my blade clashing with his.

"So good to see you again, Kita. Tell me, how's your precious Byakuya doing?" Gin taunted.

"Shut the hell up, fox." I snarled.

"Such foul language..." He shot his sword at my face.

I flashed away, landing beside Rukia.

"So what? I don't give a shit about your likes, but you sure as hell need a taste of payback for hurting **my family**! Bankai. **Dance**, **KURO GETSU-YAIBA**!" I shouted, gripping my zanpakuto's handle as a mighty black and red wolf shot forth, lunging for Ichimaru.

She tore for the former captain.

Gin countered, blocking Kuro Getsu's teeth.

"Bastard. Now! AKAIYUKI!" I shouted, watching red shards shoot forth from Kuro Getsu's open jaws like flames from a dragon, shooting at Gin. He couldn't evade it; the former 3rd squad captain flew back into the street.

"Now, Rukia!" I signaled her.

She flew in. "DANCE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!" Rukia exclaimed, releasing her 'Tsukihiro'. The dust settled about the former captain.

She landed on her feet, standing a short distance infront of me.

"Is he?" Rukia wondered.

"I don't know; get ready." I answered, gripping Kuro Getsu.

A long spear-like sword shot forth from the debris.

It pierced; blood fell.

"Kita!" Rukia declared...

I panted, gripping the hilt tightly. "Damn... son of a bitch." I cursed, looking to see my blood falling down onto the earth before my feet.

I gripped my side.

"Asshole." Rukia exclaimed, watching him come forth from the remains.

I looked up angrily, raising my sword.

"Kuro Getsu. Second dance: Byaku-Yaiba Mau." I growled.

The wolf shot forth, attacking again.

"Tsukihiro!" Rukia exclaimed, releasing her attack.

"Kita; how long can you last?" She asked. "As long as it takes to kill this bastard." I spat. "What about him?" Rukia wondered. "He's pry got his hands full. I wouldn't want to burden my captain." I answered. She nodded, gripping her zanpakuto's hilt tightly...

The wolf howled in victory.

I smiled.

"Return, Kuro." I whispered.

The zanpakuto returned to her sheath, becoming an ordinary sword.

I smiled tiredly.

"I wonder if Byakuya's OK." I mused quietly, summoning reiatsu and healing my side.

"He's pry doing fine." Rukia assured me.

"I hope..."

"Yes, he is." A voice declared behind me. I looked behind me before relief washed over my body...

"Brother." Rukia beamed. I looked at him, letting him help me to my feet. "As usual, you get yourself into a battle." He sighed. "Shut up." I smirked slightly, wrapping my arms around him tightly. Byakuya held me strongly, as if fearful this was our last moment.

"Brother, what's happened? 10th, 2nd, 1st, 7th, 8th and 13th squad captains have already arrived." Rukia asked.

"Aizen is here. His remaining Espada, along with Gin and Tosen, are with him. The war is about to begin." He reported, his arms still around me.

I looked at him.

"Is Ichigo still over there...?" I asked softly. He nodded. I lowered my head against his chest.

"More than half of the Soul Society is here, but Ichigo and the others are still in Las Noches... Damn it all." I cursed.

"It's not your fault." He mused.

"If I'd never chased Orihime away, none of this would've ever happened. It **is** my fault." I clutched onto his haori.

Byakuya's grip tightened.

"Kita, Byakuya's right. Don't beat yourself up for this. We're all in the same situation! We know your pain." Rukia piped up. I looked at my best friend. "Even Kiba would've died to be here. With **you**. **Fighting at your side**." She smiled.

I managed a smile.

"If only he could..." I murmured. He nudged me. I looked up at him. "There's someone to see you." Byakuya told me. I looked behind us as a figure came forth. His grip loosened slightly.

"I thought I smelled that spiritual pressure." A confident voice declared. My breath caught in my throat. The figure stopped, standing calmly...

His stunning cold blue eyes locked on mine. Wild and shaggy dark brown hair framed his handsome face. His haori was open to the beginning of his chest, a zanpakuto's sheath held at his waist by a red sash. A happy smile flashed on his lips.

"It's been too long, sis."Kiba spoke.

Byakuya let me go as he walked closer towards us.

"Brother." I breathed. He smiled softly, the angelic hue to his skin seeming to glow. Kiba stood still, allowing me to hug him tightly. He chuckled.

"I thought that hollow killed you..." I choked back tears.

"Half dead." Kiba answered. I smiled. "I missed you, big brother." I wept into his haori. He held me gently, reminding me of when I was small, his arms tight and secure around my back. I finally stopped crying, looking up at my brother. Kiba smiled again. "It's good that you made it." Byakuya mused.

"Glad I could. I heard Aizen was in town and simply had to pay respects to his soon-to-be-slaughtered corpse." He smiled impishly, making me laugh at his face. "You haven't changed much, brother." I mused. "And you have, Kita. You already mastered Bankai. And 1st seat!" Kiba shot back. I flushed, burying my face into his chest. "Shut up. You're not helping," I whined.

He laughed.

I smiled, glad to hear his laughter again. Kiba hung onto me softly, his hand ruffling my hair. "You're a lucky man, Byakuya. Kita's a great woman." He congratulated him. "Yes, indeed." He agreed quietly.

I blushed again.

"Rukia, let me know if there's an 'off' switch on his compliments folder." I growled. Both of them laughed. "Nice one, sis. Real sweet." Kiba ruffled my hair playfully. I pushed his hand from my head, grinning up at him. He smiled. "I really missed you, Kiba." I told him. "I missed you, too." Kiba replied quietly. I smiled softly...

"Brother!" I exclaimed.

"Destroy the bloodshed, Haku-Fujimi!" Kiba declared.

A long silver form came forth from his zanpakuto, roaring greatly.

"'Haku-Fujimi'? 'White Immortal'? Awesome name, brother." I smirked slightly. Kiba nodded, leaping at me and pushing me aside as a building collapsed. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah. Who did that, though?" I replied, looking up. A man looking like Captain Kyoraku seemed to find everything so boring as he stood before us. "Great. More trouble." He mused. "Stark, right?" I wondered. He perked up. "Two heads are greater than one, right brother?" I looked at my partner. Kiba nodded.

"BANKAI!" We shouted in chorus...

He sighed, lying back against the doorway.

"What?" I looked over at him. "I'm bored, now." Kiba grumbled. "Go hit yourself with a tree, then," I offered, polishing my zanpakuto.

"Har, har. Very funny." He sat up, walking over to my side. "If you're so busy with your blade, polish mine, then." Kiba mused. "Shut up." I hit him in the stomach with the sheath. He fell back, catching it. "Kiba." I growled, tugging on it. He grinned, pulling on it. I yanked onto the sheath, sending myself into the floor beside the cushions. "Damnit, Kiba!" I exclaimed as I heard him laughing.

"Having fun?" A voice declared, making me look to the doorway.

"Byakuya." I flushed, gathering myself and going to grab my zanpakuto. Kiba let me take the sheath before I hit him over the head, a bump swelling on his skull as I sheathed the blade. I sighed, stomping past him to the kitchen...

"What now?" He wondered, looking at me. "Nothing. How'd work go?" I looked at him, arms folded. He managed a small smile, coming over to kiss my forehead. "Good. It was a bit slow, on the other hand." Byakuya answered calmly. I smiled as he hugged me. "Byakuya," I grumbled as he began kissing my neck softly. He pulled away. I chuckled. "Missed you, too, captain." I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly. Byakuya's mouth remained on mine, his return longing.

"Get a room." Kiba growled, making us pull apart.

"Shut up." I shot back, blushing hotly. He chuckled. Byakuya cleared his throat. "Kiba, are you staying?" I asked him, knowing the signal. "Guess so." He sighed. I nodded; Byakuya sighed tiredly, releasing me of his arms and walking to the living room, Kiba being dragged by the scruff after him. I smiled after them, starting the fire...

I skidded into the land.

"Not bad. You've improved since you've been gone." I mused.

"You're not so bad yourself." He nodded.

I smirked, gripping my zanpakuto's hilt tightly.

"Howl to Heaven, Kuro Okami!"I shouted.

"Slay to save, Haku-Fujimi!" Kiba exclaimed, racing at me. I tore for him. Our blades clashed, locking tightly as we neared one another; he twisted his hilt, the blade coming into closer contact with my face. I blocked it, leaping back. I landed on my feet shakily, standing tall as he aimed his zanpakuto at me.

"BANKAI!" We shouted.

The wolf roared, rushing forth at my side. His white dragon flew at us, flanking him. Our blades clashed greatly...

He grunted, leaping away. I followed, using flash step. Kiba blocked every one of my jabs; I disappeared from his sight. He looked around alertly; "HYAA!" I shouted, landing infront of him.

Kuro Getsu's tip was pointed directly at his adam's apple.

Kiba looked at me in shock.

I grinned.

"What d'you think?" I challenged. He smiled, swallowing his surprise. "I'm impressed." Kiba said. I withdrew my blade from his neck, sheathing the sword. He too sheathed Haku-Fujimi. I sighed. "You're getting better everyday, little sis." Kiba poked my forehead.

"I'm not that little! I'm only..."

"Ten years younger; I know." He sighed, ruffling my locks.

I blushed, swiping his hand away. Kiba laughed as I gave him death ray eyes...

* * *

FIN

* * *

Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia & crew © BLEACH/ Tite Kubo

Kiba © Wolf's Rain/ BONES/\Kita © WhiteWolf 4.2008


End file.
